The Eyes of Summer
by Yuu.Kanacchi
Summary: musim panas yang seharusnya dihabiskan Levi untuk beristirahat, berubah menjadi 'Kuli' kebun milik pamannya di desa. Bekerja di bawah teriknya matahari musim panas di desa yang antah berantah, adik sepupunya yang menjengkelkan, sungguh liburan yang menyebalkan! Sampai ia bertemu si bocah manik musim panas...(LevixEren) [Chapter 3 is up!] Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1: Diluar Rencana

_\- Agustus. Hari ke 3 libur musim panas-_

Siang hari yang sangat terik dimana sang mentari bersinar dengan kecenya, membakar kulit orang-orang bernyali besar yang berani melawannya. Hamparan ladang sayuran yang luas bermandikan cahaya yang cukup menyilaukan terlihat sejauh mata memandang.

" Tch…. Apa-apaan ini-"

Yak. Di sinilah, diantara hamparan ladang yang luas. Levi Ackerman, 17 tahun. Seorang pemuda bersurai segelap aspal jalanan dan wajah datar bak talenan berdiri menggendong tasnya yang seberat dosa, terdiam bermandikan cahaya musim panas.

Entah apa yang membuatnya berada disituasi yang sebegini absurd dan anehnya, ia masih belum mengerti apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **:- The Eyes of Summer -:**

by Yuu . Kanacchi

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

 **Warnings** : Typo(s), OOC-ness, EYD not found :v, Semi plot-less, Humor ringan yang garingg (T.T), BL, ShoAi, Levi x Eren (RivaEre/Riren)

Enjoy! (•̀ᴗ•́)و

 **.**

 **-** _ **Chapter 1**_ **: Diluar Rencana -**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _MIIIIING….. MIIIIIIIIIINGG…_

Riuh suara tonggeret seakan mengejek si pemuda bertubuh pen**k (disensor karena takut akan terjadi pertumpahan darah). Levi hanya mendecak sebal, berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan setapak sambil mengingat-ngingat kembali kronologi kejadian yang dialaminya.

.

.

.

 _[ Beberapa jam sebelumnya….]_

Setelah selesai membersihkan lantai atas, Levi yang baru saja akan beristirahat sambil meneguk minuman dingin terancam batal akibat pernyataan dari ibu tercinta yang cukup membuatnya kaget.

"Levi, mulai hari ini sampai libur musim panas berakhir, kamu liburan di rumah paman Kenny, ya?"

Kuchel, nama sang ibunda. Tersenyum lembut kearahnya seraya meletakkan tas ransel dan sebuah koper yang sepertinya berisi baju-baju maupun barang-barang milik Levi.

"Hah? Kenapa aku harus menghabiskan waktu liburanku di rumah seorang paman yang bahkan tidak terlalu ku kenal?" Levi melipat tangannya di dada, tidak terima dengan rencana dadakan ibunya tersebut.

"Kenapa? Umm… kau tau stok sayuran organik di rumah kita, kan?"

"Ya, lalu apa hubungannya?" dalam keadaan bingung dengan topik random yang tiba-tiba hadir dalam percakapan, Levi teringat dengan stok sayur organik misterius -yang didapat entah darimana (walaupun enak sih)- yang setiap bulannya selalu tersedia di kulkas. Bahkan menu hari ini adalah salad sayur.

"Kau tau kalau sebenarnya sayur tersebut adalah hasil kebun paman Kenny?"

" _Mana aku tau?!"_ umpat Levi dalam hati, " _apa coba hubungan antara sayur dengan libur musim panas?"_

Ya ada dong, Lev. Nih, baru mo dijelasin.

"Tahun ini, salah seorang petani yang selalu bekerja di salah satu ladang sayur milik paman Kenny tidak dapat bekerja karena suatu hal-"

Jeda yang menginterupsi kalimat Kuchel membuat Levi geregetan -pengen ngebacok orang rasanya.

"-Karena itu, untuk membantu dan sekaligus berterima kasih kepadanya. Ibu menawarkan paman Kenny bantuan yaitu dengan mempekerjakanmu di ladang miliknya selama libur musim panas!" ujar Kuchel seraya menebar senyuman -yang nge- _troll_ tentunya-

 _SHIT_

"APA?! KENAPA IBU BARU BILANG SEKA-"

Ucapan setengah berteriak yang Levi ucapkan dengan muka temboknya, terpotong akibat aksi cepat bin cekatan ibunya yang mendadak memasukkannya (dan barang bawaan miliknya) kedalam bis yang entah sejak kapan terparkir unyu didepan rumah.

Levi yang hendak kabur, tidak dapat keluar akibat pintu bis yang tertutup rapat. Dari jendela, ia dapat melihat ibunya yang semakin lama semakin menjauh melambaikan tangannya sambil berkata 'Hati-hati di jalan!' …

.

.

.

… _SIIIIAAAAALLAAAANNNNNN!_

.

.

.

Mengingat sikap ibunya tadi yang cukup diluar dugaan, Levi hanya bisa menghela napas berat,. Ia merogoh saku bajunya dan mengambil handphone yang sedari tadi dalam mode _silent._

.

 _ **Subject**_ _ **: Alamat**_

 _ **From**_ _ **:**_ _ **Ibu**_

" _ **Levi, kau sudah sampai di pemberhentian desa Shigansina, kan? Maaf ibu baru memberitahumu soal rencana libur kali ini. Oh, hampir terlupa. Paman Kenny akan menjemput mu di sana. Hati-hati jangan sampai terkena sengatan matahari dan jaga kesehatanmu!"**_

.

Setelah membaca sebuah pesan singkat yang dikirimkan oleh ibunya barusan, ia bergumam, " _Apa? Dia akan menjemputku? Bagaimana aku tahu kalau dia orang yang bernama Kenny atau bukan?_ "

 _TIINN…..TIIIIIIIIINN…..TIIIIIIIIINNNN!_

Tepat beberapa saat kemudian. Sebuah mobil _pick-up_ bercat merah berhenti di sisi jalan tempat Levi berdiri. Terlihat seorang pria setengah baya dengan gaya rambut disisir kebelakang mengendarai mobil tersebut, tersenyum seraya melambaikan tangannya kearah Levi.

" Yo, Levi! Perlu tumpangan?"

"Siapa kau?" Levi menjawab dengan dingin. Merasa malas menjawab pertanyaan dari orang yang baru saja ditemuinya.

Pria tersebut terkekeh-kekeh, lalu berkata, "Hahaha, sesuai dengan apa yang dikatakan Kuchel ternyata…" Ia lalu turun dari mobilnya dan menghampiri Levi, "aku pamanmu, Kenny. Sudah lama sekali sejak terakhir kali aku melihatmu, Levi. Terakhir kali itu saat kau masih kecil, bahkan saat kau masih digendong ibumu."

Kenny kembali tertawa. Levi menatapnya dengan jurus _Death Glare_ andalannya. Kenny lalu berdehem dan menghentikan tawanya setelah melihat reaksi dari anak semata wayang adiknya tersebut.

"Baiklah! Kita langsung saja ke rumah. Bibimu sudah menyiapkan makanan yang lezat untuk menyambut kedatangamu. Kudengar kau menyukai olahan hasil kebunku, kan?"

"Tch, terserah kau saja," Levi membalas singkat perkataan Kenny dan langsung duduk di sebelahnya yang sedang bersiap-siap menghidupkan mobil.

Kenny membawa mobilnya melewati daerah ladang jagung yang luas. Lebih dari 10 menit pemandangan tersebut ditangkap oleh penglihatan Levi yang menatapnya dengan bosan dari balik kaca jendela mobil. Pemandangan jagung pun berganti dengan pemandangan lain.

Yaitu bunga matahari.

Levi yang sebelumnya menaruh perhatian ke layar handphonenya, terdiam takjub. Warna mahkota bunga yang kuning cerah, ditopang dengan tangkai dan daun bewarna hijau ditambah latar belakang pemandangan langit biru yang luas. Sangat melambangkan musim panas. Entah mengapa, terlihat sangat indah di obsidian biru kelabu miliknya.

" _Berlibur di sini kelihatannya tidak buruk-"_

.

.

.

"Selamat datang Levi!"

Levi menarik kopernya seraya berjalan menuju rumah Kenny. Sebuah bangunan yang cukup luas terbuat dari kayu yang kuat akan menjadi tempat Levi tinggal selama musim panas. Di sebelah kiri dan kanan terlihat beberapa tanaman sayur-mayur seperti mentimun dan tomat, ciri khas rumah petani pedesaan.

"Ayo cepat masuk! Hari ini cuaca sangat panas. Kau pasti lelah kan? Aku sudah menyiapkan sebuah kamar yang saaaangat bersih untukmu. Istirahatlah di kamarmu lalu langsung saja ke ruang makan kalau lapar, oke?"

Levi merasa amat sangat beruntung memiliki seorang bibi yang 'normal'. Sangat jauh dibandingkan dengan pamannya yang cukup _nyentrik_ dan ibunya yang didiagnosis olehnya mengidap sindrom kepribadian ganda.

Levi menghela napas lega-

.

-Tapi keanehan yang terjadi bukan hanya itu saja Levi…

"Aku pulang- Ibu, tadi bibi Carla memberikanku ini."

"Ah, Mikasa! Kau datang disaat yang tepat. Ini kakak sepupumu, Levi. Mulai hari ini dia akan tinggal di rumah kita untuk membantu ayah sampai libur musim panas berakhir."

Seorang gadis kecil berbandana merah marun dengan wajah oriental yang dipanggil Mikasa tersebut datang dengan membawa sebuah wadah berisi semangka yang sudah dipotong-potong . Mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Levi.

Manik Mikasa yang bewarna hitam legam beradu dengan obsidian biru kelabu Levi. Tatapan Mikasa yang terlihat agak sayu dibalas dengan ekspresi datar dan dingin Levi.

Hening sejenak.

Mikasa yang sedari tadi menatapnya tanpa mengeluarkan sepatah kata pun membuat Levi berspekulasi yang aneh-aneh lagi tentang ketidak-'Normal'-an yang diduga menjangkit beberapa anggota Ackerman dikeluarganya.

" _Apa-apaan bocah ini- jangan bilang kalau kau sama anehnya dengan bapakmu,"_ umpat Levi dalam hati

.

"PFFFTTT…."

"Heh?"

"Salam kenal, aku Mikasa Ackerman. Mohon bantuannya Levi-san."

Mikasa pun berlalu setelah memberikan wadah berisi potongan semangka ke Ibunya. Meninggalkan Levi yang bingung dengan sikap ambigu Mikasa.

"Duh, Mikasa! Maaf ya, Levi. Mikasa memang seringkali merendahkan orang yang baru dikenalnya seperti itu," jelas bibi Levi -yang tak lain ibu Mikasa- kepada Levi yang masih kebingungan.

" _Tuh, kan. Dia sama-sama Ackerman yang sejenis dengan bapaknya-"_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **l- To Be Continue -l**

 **.**

* * *

 **a/n**

HALOOOOO~~~! SELAMAT SIANG! AUTHOR NACHI DISINI! ∠( ᐛ 」∠)＿

Sebelumnya, terima kasih sebanyakbanyakbanyaknya untuk para readers yang rela menggunakan waktunya yang berharga untuk membaca fic gaje buatan author newbie ini… (´°ω°`) /cries

Author Nachi bisa dibilang author baru coretbikinakuncoret untuk masalah pembuatan fic. Jadiii tolong maafkan kekhilafan author dalam pengetikan fic ini… m(_ _)m kalau ada typo jangan sungkan-sungkan untuk bilang ke sayaaa~

Untuk fanfic pertama, author coba buat yang genre nya ringan-ringan dulu~

Bagi yang penasaran fanservice nya pada kemana, tenang aja. Chapter 1 masih pendahuluan. Di chapter yang akan datang ada kok~ /kedipkedip

Tapiii…. perlu ditekankan kalau di ff ini Levi umurnya 17 sedangkan si Eren seumuran dengan Mikasa, yaitu 10 tahun. Jadi, yaahh….. gak mungkin lah ada lelemonan atau semut…. bisa-bisa author diseret ke komisi perlindungan anak lagi (;¬_¬) . Sebagai gantinya diganti dengan yang rada-rada fluff dan ada manis-manisnya gitu~ /plakkk/

Okeeeyy…. sekian dari author. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya!

-Yuu . Kanacchi


	2. Chapter 2: Pertemuan

" _Di mana ini…?"_

Levi bertanya dalam hatinya. Berdiri di bawah birunya langit. Terdiam di tengah ladang bunga Dandelion kuning cerah yang juga ditumbuhi beberapa bunga matahari muda.

Berjalan pelan dengan kaki yang tak beralas, Levi menemukan sesosok lain yang berada pada tempat yang sama dengannya. Tidak jauh dari posisi pertama kali ia berdiri.

 _" Heh? Siapa tuh? Jangan-jangan bukan orang lagi-"_

(Eeyyy, Levi jangan _suudzon_ dulu dong…)

Perlahan tapi pasti, ia dekati sedikit demi sedikit 'sosok' tersebut. Sebelum sempat menghampiri dan memanggilnya, 'sosok' tersebut menoleh kearah Levi. Tanpa diberi aba-aba, 'ia' langsung berlari dengan tangan yang terentang lebar.

Sesosok-laki-laki? ...Mungkin tepatnya anak laki-laki? Dengan senyum yang sangat manis terlukis di wajahnya. Sayangnya, Levi tidak dapat melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena poni rambutnya yang errr….cokelat? menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

Tangan yang sebelumnya terentang bebas di udara kini melingkar di pinggang Levi.

" _Levi-saa…"_

Angin lembut berhembus menerbangkan bunga Dandelion beserta helai-helai mahkota kuningnya. Levi yang mendapat pelukan tiba-tiba mulai kehilangan keseimbangan tubuhnya…

.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **:- The Eyes of Summer -:**

by Yuu . Kanacchi

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

 **Warnings** : Typo(s), OOC-ness, EYD not found :v, Semi plot-less, Humor ringan sebagai pemanis~ ;)), BL, ShoAi, Levi x Eren (RivaEre/Riren)

Enjoy! (•̀ᴗ•́)و

 **.**

 **-** _ **Chapter 2**_ **: Pertemuan -**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 _ **BBRRRUUUUKKKKKK!**_

 _._

"Ugh, sialan. Apa-apaan in…."

Mengelus punggungnya yang sakit akibat terjatuh dari kasur. Levi Ackerman, pemuda asal kota Trost yang 'berlibur' ke desa Shigansina. Mulai hari ini akan bekerja selama beberapa hari kedepan di tempat pamannya.

Jam di kamarnya menunjukkan pukul 04:05 dini hari. Levi yang terbangun dari bobok cantiknya baru saja akan menarik selimut dan kembali berlayar ke pulau kapuk, tapi….

Geraknya terhenti setelah melihat 'tonjolan' aneh di bawah selimutnya yang tidak salah lagi, berbentuk menyerupai manusia.

Kaget sih, banget malah. Dengan tangan terkepal erat dan hati yang jengkel karena terbangun dan terjatuh akibat lahan tempat tidurnya yang habis terpakai oleh orang yang berada dibawah selimut . Levi bersikap waspada dan bersiap-siap untuk menghadiahkan "Pukulan Pukul 4" kepada sang tersangka.

Selimut disibak dengan cepat. Tangan Levi yang terkepal erat diarahkan tepat ke orang tersebut.

Harusnya sih, begitu.

"Uuhhnng…nyem..nyem-"

"Hah?"

Tangan yang sudah setengah jalan terhenti. Levi tidak menyangka dengan apa yang ia lihat sekarang.

Seorang anak laki-laki _brunette_ tertidur pulas dengan wajah yang menggemaskan. Levi tidak habis pikir. Siapa, mengapa, dan kenapa bocah ini bisa-bisanya tidur dengan tenang di tempat tidur yang jelas-jelas bukan miliknya?

(Halah, nanti juga kamu kepengen dia seranjang dengan mu, Lev…. *uhuk*)

-abaikan kalimat di atas…

Entah kerasukan atau hasrat apa yang membuat Levi ingin mencoba menyibak poni kecoklatan si bocah. Pelan-pelan, ia dekatkan telapak tangannya dan…

…

"YOOO LEVIIII! BANGUN DAN BERSIAPLAH UNTUK SARAPAAN!" terdengar suara yang tidak lain adalah suara Kenny yang berteriak sekencang toa dari luar kamar untuk membangunkan si pemuda.

"WAAAAAKKH?!"

 _ **JJDDUUUUUKKKKKK!**_

"AAAKKHH!"

.

.

.

 _-Cip…..cip…cip_

.

"Selamat pagi, Levi! Selamat pagi…Eren?"

Di ruang makan sederhana yang didominasi perabot dari kayu, terlihat Bibi yang sedang menyiapkan nasi dan Mikasa yang sedang menyusun piring di atas meja makan beralaskan taplak motif _plaid_ hijau-putih.

Mikasa yang awalnya cuek-cuek saja, langsung menghampiri bocah yang bernama Eren dengan tampang khawatir bak seorang ibu. Levi melihat kelakuan mereka berdua dari seberang meja makan.

"Eren? Apa yang terjadi padamu?" Mikasa bertambah cemas setelah melihat kondisi Eren yang dahinya terlihat kemerahan dan sedikit benjol.

"Cukup, Mikasa! Aku tidak apa-apa! Aku bukan anak kecil ataupun adikmu!" ujar Eren seraya menepis tangan Mikasa yang memegang bahunya.

Mikasa menoleh sejenak kearah Levi. Manik Mikasa menatap Levi dengan tatapan yang mengintimidasi, lalu kembali ke Eren.

"Levi…Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi dengan Eren?" Tanya bibi yang sedang mengeringkan sebuah gelas.

"Tch, si bocah sialan bernama Eren itu dengan entengnya tidur di kamarku, apa itu tidak cukup sebagai alasan?" jawab Levi risih sambil melihat adegan _drama-like_ Mikasa dan Eren.

Bibi pun terdiam sejenak, lalu tersenyum simpul, "Aah…Eren ya?" ia melirik sebentar ke arah Eren dan Mikasa yang saling adu 'debat'.

"Dia…bisa dibilang teman akrab Mikasa. Saking akrabnya, seringkali Eren bermain bahkan menginap di sini. Ketika ditanya apa alasannya, jawabannya selalu beragam dan unik"

Tertawa kecil sebentar, ia lalu melanjutkan. "Aku maupun Carla tidak keberatan akan ini. Kurasa Mikasa juga senang, karena ia hanya memiliki Eren sebagai salah satu sahabat baiknya. Sikap Mikasa yang seringkali meremehkan orang lain membuatnya tidak memiliki banyak teman…"

Saat itu juga, Levi teringat dengan sikap Mikasa saat pertama kali bertemu dengannya.

" _Wajar saja kalau si Bandana Merah itu tidak punya banyak teman-"_

"Hei, sudah…sudah. Mikasa, Eren, duduklah. Sarapan sudah siap," lerai sang Bibi usai bercerita kepada Levi.

Nasi hangat yang disajikan bersama omelet dan tumis sayur hasil kebun sendiri akan menjadi sumber energi untuk hari ini.

"Kemana si Paman Topi Jerami?" tanya Levi seusai meneguk tehnya.

" Kenny? Dia sudah pergi ke ladang sedari tadi," jawab Bibi seraya merapikan piring.

"Hoo.." Levi hanya menjawab singkat.

"A…ano.."

Suara Eren yang pelan kayak angin lewat menginterupsi acara makan Levi. Levi yakin 100% Eren bermaksud untuk memanggilnya karena ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Terlihat jelas dari _gesture_ Eren yang menatap Levi takut-takut seraya menunduk, 'aku-mau-bilang-sesuatu-tapi-aku-takut'.

"Levi"

"Oh!, uumm… Levi-san. Soal tadi pagi, maafkan aku…"

"OHOK!-OHOOKKK!" Mikasa tiba-tiba tersedak nasi yang sedang dikunyahnya.

"EREN! APA YANG SEBENARNYA TADI PAGI KAU LAKUKAN DENGAN ORANG KURANG KALSIUM INI!?" Mikasa mengguncang-guncang tubuh Eren yang duduk bersisian dengannya.

"Eemm…se-sebenarnya, semalam aku menginap lagi di sini untuk mengerjakan PR sambil nonton Sh*ng*k* Ch**g*kk** setelahnya. Ta-tapi aku lupa kalau mulai hari itu ada Levi-san yang akan menginap," Eren menjawab takut-takut.

"Ketika aku ke kamar yang biasa kupakai menginap, lampunya sudah dimatikan. Saat mencoba menghidupkan lampu, tidak sengaja aku tersandung sebuah tas berisi buku yang akhirnya tercecer kemana-mana. Karena penasaran, kucoba membacanya dengan lampu meja di dekatku…lalu ketiduran di atas kasur"

"Hoo… pantas saja di atas kasur ku penuh buku berserakkan, untung saja buku-buku pelajaran ku yang berharga tidak sampai lecek." Levi menjawab dengan sinis, membuat nyali bocah yang duduk di hadapanya ciut.

"Ma..maaf, aku tidak bermaksud begi…"

"Diamlah, bocah. Aku sudah tau alasanmu. Jangan mengulangi hal ini lagi, atau kutambah jumlah benjol di kepala mu."

"Eeehhh!? Ba…baik!"

Mikasa bernafas lega, tetapi ia tetap tidak terima dengan sikap Levi terhadap Eren. Bibi hanya terseyum dengan kelakuan mereka bertiga. _"Sepertinya mereka akan cepat akrab-"_

.

.

-o0o-

.

"Heh… apa tidak ada acara TV yang bagus kali ini?"

Jam di ruang tengah menunjukkan pukul 5 sore. Hari pertama Levi bekerja di ladang dan kebun berjalan cukup baik, walaupun ia merasa sebal karena pulang dalam keadaan mandi keringat yang tentu sangat menjijikkan baginya.

Seusai mandi dan makan malam, Levi menonton TV sambil sambil membolak-balikkan halaman dari sebuah buku yang ia bawa dari rumah. Kebetulan, Mikasa dan orangtuanya juga sedang tidak ada di rumah.

"Levi-san? Kau sedang apa?" tanya Eren yang tiba-tiba muncul di samping Levi.

"Apa kau tidak bisa melihat aku sedang apa?" jawab Levi bete.

"Eh? bu-bukan, maksud ku…itu..." Eren langsung gelagapan saat Levi menjawab dengan nada yang tidak senang.

"Kau mau apa, bocah?" Levi membalikkan badan kearah Eren. Ditatapnya Eren dengan intens.

" _Heh?"_

Eren menatap balik ke arahnya dengan ketakutan setengah mati. Dan bertambah jelaslah 'sesuatu' yang menyebabkan sang pemuda mengunci pandangannya kepada bocah tersebut.

Kedua bola mata Eren yang sangat indah. Sebelumnya, Levi tidak dapat melihatnya dengan jelas karena Eren yang menghindari untuk bertatap muka dengan Levi seharian ini (karena trauma sih).

Dua buah permata yang berkilau indah, dengan gradasi warna antara warna dominan hijau _teal_ dengan sedikit warna biru di bagian atas dan kuning _amber_ di bagian bawah. Terlihat sangat cocok dengan….

"Musim panas" Levi tiba-tiba keceplosan.

"Musim panas? Levi-san ada apa dengan mu?" Eren bingung. Diguncangnya lengan Levi dengan pelan.

Levi segera tersadar dari lamunannya. Dengan muka yang (tetap) datar, ia bertanya lagi dengan Eren.

"Apa maksudmu menemuiku di sini?"

"Huaaampir saja terlupa! Begini, kemarin aku sempat membaca buku…uhm…ah ya! ensiklopedia bunga milik Levi-san, kemarin baru sempat baca sedikit karena ketiduran, boleh aku pinjam?"

Diam sejenak. Levi mengangkat tangan kanannya yang sedang memegang sebuah buku yang cukup tebal.

"Maksudmu, buku ini?"

"Ya! Itu dia! Boleh kupinjam? Kubaca di sini kok!" Eren menjawab dengan penuh semangat seperti anjing yang diajak tuannya jalan-jalan. Tidak sabar untuk membuka lembaran buku tersebut.

"Hm."

"Uaaahh! Terima kasih, Levi-san!"

" _Tch, dasar bocah,"_ gumam Levi. Eren dengan perasaan yang sangat senang mulai membaca buku tersebut dengan senyuman yang saaaangat manis terlukis di wajahnya. Levi memerhatikannya yang sedang sibuk membaca kata demi kata yang tertulis disana.

"Levi-san suka bunga?" sebuah pertanyaan singkat dikeluarkan oleh Eren.

"Lumayan. Ibuku sangat suka bunga. Ia senang menanam dan merawat bunga yang ada di halaman belakang rumah kami. Seringkali ia memberitahuku hal-hal tentang bunga dan kadang meminta bantuanku untuk merawatnya. Kenapa kau tiba-tiba bertanya?"

"Aku juga suka bunga. Bunga favoritku salah satunya bunga matahari, dandelion, krisan dan..banyak lagi! Ibuku juga sangat suka bunga. Ia juga menanam beberapa tangkai bunga matahari di dekat rumah. Aku penasaran apakah Levi-san juga suka bunga karena ada ensiklopedia bunga di tumpukan bukumu."

"Dasar bocah penguntit." Levi menjitak kepala Eren.

"Ughh…Levi-san!"

"Apa? Jangan berisik bocah"

Malam itu dihabiskan oleh mereka berdua dengan bercengkrama tentang bunga-bunga indah yang dijelaskan di dalam buku bersampul cantik tersebut. Tidak lupa jeweran dan jitakan coretpenuhcintacoret dari Levi yang mendarat cantik ke Eren.

Sayangnya, mereka tidak berduaan saja di ruang itu….

" _LE-VI-SAN!"_

Apakah yang akan dilakukan si gadis oriental terhadap pemuda tinggi dibawah standar?

.

.

.

 **l- To Be Continue -l**

* * *

 **a/n ~(** **°v°~)**

AHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAHAHAHAAAAAAA SORI TELAT APDET, AUTHOR DIKEJAR DEDLEN TUGAS YANG MINTA DISELESEIN AKIBAT SERING _PROCASTINATE_ SIH, HAHAHAHAHAHAA/plakk

Oke oke, maaf, selain alasan di atas^^^ author juga lagi kena WB akut…. jadiii maaf kalo gak sesuai harapan…

Tapi, author usahain yang terbaik agar fic ini tetap lanjut! /yeaah!

Untuk **kimhyunsun58** , **Nanaho Haruka** , **Hikaru Rikou** , dan **RaFa LLight S.N** yang nagih Eren ama Author. Nih, Eren hadir dengan membawa fanservice yang kyun-kyun untuk kalian semuaaa~ /tebar plushie eren ke readers (Btw, makasih banyak udah mau ninggalin review di sini /cries)

Untuk **Silent Readers** juga, terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknya mau menyempatkan waktu untuk membaca fic ini! Tanpa kalian semua, mungkin fic ini hanya bakalan jadi butiran kutu….

Kalau ada saran atau mau ngasih tambahan ide ataupun pengen fangirlingan, mampir aja ke review! pasti author baca kok! *kedip*

Oke dehh, sekian dari author. Tunggu kelanjutannya, oke!

-Yuu . Kanacchi


	3. Chapter 3: Semanggi dan Dandelion

**-** _Dua Hari Kemudian…_

Hari yang cerah di musim panas disambut dengan nyanyian tonggeret yang memamerkan bakat akustiknya. Suhu yang tidak sepanas hari-hari sebelumnya menjadi nilai plus yang menguntungkan bagi orang yang bekerja dibawah panasnya cahaya matahari.

Yap, hari seperti ini harusnya dijalani dengan hati yang senang dan perasaan yang riang-

"Lagi-lagi…"

-Tapi tidak bagi seorang pemuda pekerja _romusha_ setinggi 1600 mm dari permukaan tanah yang satu ini…

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **:- The Eyes of Summer -:**

by Yuu . Kanacchi

Shingeki no Kyojin © Hajime Isayama

 **Warnings** : Typo(s), OOC-ness, EYD not found :v, Semi plot-less, Humor ringan sebagai pemanis~ ;)), BL, Sho-Ai, Levi x Eren (RivaEre/Riren)

Enjoy! (•̀u•́)و

 **.**

 **-** _ **Chapter 3**_ **: Semanggi & Dandelion - **

**.**

 **.  
**

* * *

Sambil menenteng sebuah keranjang anyaman berukuran sedang di tangan kirinya, Levi menatap jengkel ke arah permukaan tanah.

Bukan…bukan. Dia bukannya marah karena tinggi badannya yang dibawah standar untuk seorang pemuda tujuhbelasan…

Ia jengkel karena pakaian yang dijemurnya, lagi-lagi terjatuh dari tali jemuran yang berjarak 2 meter dari pakaian yang jatuhnya paling dekat dengan tali tersebut. Apa sekuat itukah angin musim panas Desa Shiganshina?

Baju kaos milik Levi sampai kolor pun tidak luput dari ciuman tanah. Sebagai tambahan, keadaan pakaian-pakaian tersebut tak lagi bersih. Jejak kaki ayam dan tanah hasil dari kegiatan mengais makanan terlukis indah diatas fabrik tak berdosa.

Tak jauh dari sana, satu keluarga ayam yang bahagia baru saja meninggalkan pekarangan belakang rumah tempat menjemur pakaian menuju pekarangan tetangga tempat mereka tinggal.

Untung saja mereka meninggalkan TKP lebih awal sebelum si empunya jemuran datang. Andaikan mereka telat satu menit saja, mungkin mereka akan dijadikan lauk makan siang.

Levi menghela napas berat. Diambillah jemuran miliknya tersebut sambil dimasukkan kedalam keranjang dengan perasaan campur aduk.

"Terpaksa, harus dicuci ulang…"

.

.

-o0o-

.

"Le-Levi-san?"

Eren memerhatikan raut muka si pemuda muka papan setrika yang (sedikit) berubah. Sorot mata yang lebih galak dari hari-hari sebelumnya membuat Eren sendiri ketakutan berada di sebelahnya sembari membantu menyiangi rumput.

"…"

Tidak ada jawaban. Eren mencoba bertanya sekali lagi.

"Apa yang terjadi, Levi-san?"

"Berisik."

"Apa telah terjadi sesuatu?"

"Nggak usah tanya."

"Levi-san."

"…"

"Levi-saaa…"

"DIAMLAH BOCAH! AKU SEDANG SIBUK! SIBUUKK!"

"HIIIIYYY!"

Eren hampir saja terjungkal kebelakang karena kaget. Dalam hatinya ia membuat catatan mental agar tidak macam-macam dengan Levi yang lagi PMS.

"Diamlah! Kau tidak tau seberapa menjengkelkannya kejadian baru-baru ini."

"Heh? Emangnya apa yang terjadi?" Eren jadi makin kepo.

" _SHIT, kenapa bisa sampai keceplosan!?"_ Batin Levi tidak terima.

"Lebih baik kau tidak usah ikut campur urusanku. Menggangu saja…" Levi menjawab dengan kesal. Hampir saja tanaman tomat muda di depannya tercabut karena terlalu nafsu menyiangi rumput pake tenaga dalam.

"Tapi…siapa tau aku bisa bantu…walaupun cuma sedikit-"

Eren menatap Levi dengan tatapan " _Puppy Eyes_ " andalannya yang konon katanya, dapat membuat Mikasa yang cuek sekalipun jadi meleleh bak es batu yang disiram air panas.

Levi bagai disambar petir di musim panas.

"-Karena kita kan teman! Sebagai teman kita harus saling membantu!"

Levi terduduk sambil _facepalm. "Kirain apa, ternyata…asadsfgdgdkjlk."_

"Haaahh….baiklah, beberapa hari ini bisa dibilang kesialan menimpaku. Mulai dari jemuran yang jatuh, deterjen yang tiba-tiba lenyap, teh seteko yang kuseduh habis tak bersisa, dan lain sebagainya." Ujar Levi curhat.

Eren menyimak dengan serius, ia memikirkan cara untuk membantu Levi. Setidaknya menghibur sedikit. Diingat-ingat kembali pengalaman sebelum-sebelumnya, lalu…

"Hoi, Eren. Tugas menyiangi rumput di lahan tanaman tomat sudah selesai. Aku akan menemui bibi dan kembali ke rumah." Levi bergegas bangkit sambil melepas sarung tangannya yang kotor terkena tanah.

Eren ikutan bangkit, ia tarik sedikit lengan baju Levi. "Sebentar Levi-san! aku boleh minta waktumu sebentar?"

"Hah?"

.

.

-o0o-

.

"Maaf sudah membuat mu menunggu!"

Eren mendekati Levi dengan sebuah sepeda berkeranjang depan dan kursi penumpang di belakang.

Levi memerhatikannya dengan seksama, "Apaan nih?"

"Sepeda lah!"

"Bukan itu maksudku,bodoh. Seriusan ini sepedamu?"

"Iyalah! Sepeda ini sering kupakai untuk pergi kesekolah bareng Mikasa. Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi!"

Levi diam sejenak, "Kalian pergi sekolah bersama?"

"Yap, tapi… walaupun ini sepeda ku, Mikasa lah yang sering memakainya untuk memboncengku ke sekolah. Akhirnya, teman-teman di sekolah sering menertawakanku…" Eren menghela napas berat.

"Tumben si Gadis Bandana Merah tidak melarangmu pergi sendirian" Levi ingat betul sikap over protektif Mikasa terhadap Eren. Dan ini hal yang cukup mengejutkan kalau ia hari ini tidak 'mengawal' Eren.

"Entahlah, katanya dia ada urusan di rumahnya. Sudahlah, ayo kita pergi! Levi-san yang memboncengku dan aku yang akan tunjukkan jalannya!"

"Kau tau jalannya, kan? Awas kalau kita sampai tersesat…" ancam Levi dengan _Death Glare_ nya.

"Glep…"

.

.

-o0o-

"Ahahaha! Ayo, Levi-san! lebih cepat lagiii!"

"Baiklah, kau yang minta…" Sahut Levi datar. Dikayuhnya sepeda itu dengan kencang. Merasa 'tertantang' dengan ucapan Eren, dikayuhnya lebih cepat lagi dengan kecepatan yang luar biasa bagi orang pada umumnya. Angin sore yang berhembus cukup kencang menerpa helai-helai rambut hitam arang si pemuda. Memperlihatkan wajah tampan (tapi datar) milik seorang pemuda keluarga Ackerman.

"Uwaaa, Levi-san, jangan terlalu cepaaat!" teriak Eren seraya memegang erat kedua bahu tegap Levi, sepertinya skill mengendarai sepeda Levi sudah cukup kelewatan bagi si bocah _brunette_.

"Hah? Bukannya kau sendiri yang minta untuk cepat-cepat? Dasar bocah tidak konsisten," protes Levi.

"Tapi ini sudah kelewat kencang! Nanti tempat tujuan kita terlewat! Ah! Itu! Belok kanan, Levi-san!" balas Eren tiba-tiba.

"Apa?!" Levi kaget. Dibelokkan arah sepeda itu ke kanan secara tiba-tiba. Beruntung, tidak ada pohon maupun batu yang siap mencium bagian depan sepeda mereka. Mereka berdua pun sampai di tempat tujuan dengan selamat dan anggota tubuh yang masih lengkap.

"Dasar, bagaimana kalau kau sampai jatuh dan luka, hah? Untung saja aku mahir menggunakan sepeda," ucap Levi seraya menjitak kepala Eren yang berdiri di sampingnya. Tak sadar kalau dirinya lebih mengkhawatirkan Eren daripada dirinya sendiri.

(Cieee~)

"Ugh, maaf…." balas Eren seraya menunduk, Ia merasa cukup bersalah atas kecerobohannya sendiri.

"Hm? Levi-san! Lihat di sana!" Eren mengangkat wajahnya dan menunjuk kearah depan, membuat perhatian Levi berpindah ke arah yang ditunjuk Eren.

"Apa yang-"

"Hehe, keren kan?" Ujar Eren senang. Merasa berhasil menyelesaikan misi menghibur Levi.

Tempat yang dituju mereka berdua tak lain adalah ladang rumput yang luas dengan bunga-bunga liar yang rata-rata didominasi dandelion dan beberapa bunga matahari. Berdiri di hamparan ladang rumput yang luas sambil menikmati tenggelamnya sang surya penghias musim panas.

Levi terdiam seribu bahasa. Ia merasa _Déjà vu_.

Masih terdiam, Levi pun duduk. Eren juga ikutan duduk di sampingnya.

"Setiap kali merasa sedih, biasanya aku kesini dan duduk memandangi matahari tenggelam atau sekedar merangkai bunga-bunga dandelion menjadi mahkota bunga," ucap Eren yang sedang memetiki beberapa bunga dandelion dan bunga liar lainnya yang tumbuh di sekitar tempat ia duduk seraya bersenandung kecil.

"Ini untuk mu, Levi-san! Mahkota bunga dandelion dan sebuah semanggi empat kelopak! Semoga keberuntungan menyertaimu!" dipakaikan mahkota tersebut ke kepala Levi. Ditatapnya si Jaeger muda di sampingnya yang sedang tersenyum lebar. Manik _Heterochromia_ Eren yang cantik terlihat serasi dengan senyum si empunya yang manis.

"Terima kasih, Eren."

Semanggi di tangan digenggam dengan perlahan. Levi segera bangkit berdiri.

"Ayo pulang."

.

-o0o-

"Huft…ternyata menggonceng bocah itu cukup membuat capek, dia lumayan berat…" sesampainya di rumah, Levi langsung ke kamarnya untuk mengambil handuk.

" _Huh? Pintu kamarku tidak ditutup? Apa bibi lupa untuk menutupnya kembali? "_ gumam Levi heran. Dibukalah pintu kayu bewarna coklat marun tersebut.

Alangkah kagetnya Levi karena ada orang lain di kamarnya yang sedang mengacak-acak isi lemari baju dan membuat kamar miliknya yang selalu dalam keadaan super bersih dan rapi menjadi berantakan.

"Levi-sa…"

"Levi-san? sedang ap- Mikasa?! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Eren tersentak kaget. Terlihat Mikasa yang diam mematung di depan lemari pada kamar yang tingkat ke-berantakannya sampai membuat orang awam sakit mata. (apalagi Levi, jangan ditanya deh…)

"A…anu. Eren, aku bisa jela-" Mikasa angkat bicara.

"MIKASA!" potong Eren dengan nada suara yang ditinggikan. Menggubris ucapan Mikasa yang belum selesai diucapkan.

Mikasa tersentak kaget. Ia tidak menyangka seorang Eren akan memarahinya seperti ini. Mikasa terdiam dengan wajah tertunduk dengan mata yang mulai berkaca-kaca.

"Tunggu, Eren." Levi segera bertindak sebelum situasi kecil itu bertambah runyam.

"Mikasa, jelaskan apa maksud dari tindakanmu." Tanya Levi dengan nada yang agak ditekan karena merasa kesal.

Mikasa hanya diam. Perlahan ia mulai berbicara.

"Levi-san, sebenarnya aku yang seharian ini mengusilimu. Mulai dari menjatuhkan jemuran milikmu sampai mengacak-acak kamarmu karena aku…" Dilihatnya Eren yang berdiri tepat di samping Levi. Ia merasa ragu untuk melanjutkan ucapannya.

Melihat _gesture_ Mikasa, Levi langsung tau maksud dari perbuatan si gadis bandana merah. Ia menghela napas, lalu melipat tangan di dada.

"Cukup, aku sudah tau. Mikasa, kau kumaafkan," raut wajah Mikasa berubah, Eren menghela napas lega, Levi melanjutkan ucapannya, "tapi, kau harus membersihkan dan merapikan kembali kamarku seperti keadaan semula. Tanpa debu setitikpun. Eren, kau juga HARUS ikut."

"Eeh?! Kok, aku juga?" Pekik Eren tidak terima.

"Aku tidak mau tau. Pekerjaan kalian harus sudah selesai sebelum aku selesai mandi," ujar Levi datar seraya melanggeng pergi menuju kamar mandi.

"Ck! Gara-gara kau Mikasa…" decak Eren sebal sambil mengerucutkan bibirnya. Diambilnya sebuah sapu dan diberikan ke si gadis surai hitam.

"Un…"

" _Setidaknya… aku bisa berduaan bersama Eren… si cebol ternyata tidak terlalu menyebalkan…"_ Gumam Mikasa yang nge- _blush_ selama kegiatan bersih-bersih berdua.

" _Haah… Dasar bocah…"_ Pikir Levi dalam hati sambil menatap semanggi ditelapak tangannnya, ditemani uap yang keluar dari bak mandi berisi air hangat tempat ia berendam.

.

.

 **l- To Be Continue -l**

* * *

 **a/n**

Haihaiii~ lama tak berjumpa! maaf chapter 3 nya telat pake sangat…(T.T) /ditendang readers

Maaf kalau ga sesuai harapan…WB kelewat akut + bulan ini Author lagi sibuk-sibuknya di dunia nyata(?) jadi jarang online maupun nyentuh lappy-chan… (hiks)

di chapter ini kok ga ada humor yak? (baru sadar) Maaf deh, jadinya ga memuaskan…

Ah yaa… Special Thanks buat yang udah baca (silent readers maupun yang like/follow) dan yang sudah ninggalin review, terima kasih banyaaaaakkk! (peluk satu-satu)

Okedeh, sekian dari author. Sampai jumpa di Chapter 4! *lempar Confetti*

\- Yuu . Kanacchi


End file.
